


非典型性命中注定

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: First Crush, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Schmoop, 一见钟情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 哈尔在gay bar与巴里一见钟情
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, 箭雀, 绿红 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	非典型性命中注定

**Author's Note:**

> 从lofter把文搬过来  
> bgm：《paris》——the chainsmokers

“奥利，这难道不有趣吗？”哈尔对着电话抱怨着，“好吧好吧，我明白你有黛娜之后就没有你的‘老友’了。”  
“拜托，我以为我们外加黛娜只是来中城玩一圈。黛娜对你的恶趣味可是一点兴趣也没有。”奥利在电话的那头叹了一口气，“等等，GL，你不会真的喜欢男孩吧。”  
“我有过前女友，记得吗？卡罗，我老板的女儿。你在担心什么，亿万阔少？我看不上你的。”  
“嘿，哈尔！”黛娜的声音从扬声器里传出来，“谢谢你！”  
“谢他什么，小小鸟？”奥利不解的声音打断了黛娜。  
“好了好了，我这儿很吵，你们两个自己玩的开心。”哈尔迅速地挂断了电话。  
老天，你以为哈尔是自愿的吗？三个人的中城之旅，究竟是他们中的哪个家伙提出这个糟糕的点子来着？  
他可不想做那个third wheel，他是算定了奥利不会跟他去gay bar才说出这样的话——或许他和那对射手与鸟的情侣组合都会舒服自由得多。而哈尔？他只是找个乐子罢了，在gay bar喝几杯没什么大不了。  
哈尔只是在吧台旁坐下，找酒保要了一杯金汤力。他看着酒保轻提吧勺，将气泡水顺着杯壁缓缓倒下。金酒对他来说足够了，哈尔酒量一向不错，但谁能确保醉酒之后的他在这儿还能保住自己的屁股。而且灯戒或许会因醉酒扣去他的绿光分数。  
但你总不能指望哈尔一动不动地坐在吧台旁——哈尔在酒吧只喝酒的概率就跟蝙蝠侠大白天在哥谭大街上晃悠的概率一样。  
哈尔在高脚凳上交叉搭放着双腿，一只手握着玻璃杯口灌下两大口鸡尾酒，深邃的棕色双眼扫视着整间酒吧。膨胀的荷尔蒙与刺激肾上腺素分泌的嘈杂音乐混杂着，闪烁的球灯发出令人晕眩的各色光芒，舞池的中心拥抱着成对的男孩们与女孩们，每个人都像飓风肆虐过后的小岛，潮湿而混乱。  
哈尔正要敛下目光，却透过拥挤的人群与对面卡座里一个金发的男人眼神相撞。那个男人显得有些害羞，迅速低下了头，他根本没想到再度抬起头时，又对上了哈尔的双眼。那个男人长得很好看，金发在酒吧此时带有性〇暗示的暗红色调灯光下异常耀眼。哈尔承认他的微表情与好看的皮囊短暂地吸引了自己的注意力。  
金发男人站起身来，理了理自己的衬衫，走出了他的卡座。  
他们中间隔了重重舞蹈的人群，但哈尔非常确信，男人是走向自己。哈尔紧盯着他的脚步，轻快而迅速，哈尔甚至有些担心他会摔倒。  
一步。两步。越来越近。  
他终于走近了，近到哈尔能看清他的发丝。  
他在哈尔身边坐下，四肢局促不安地挪动着，粉红色迅速攀升上他的脸颊与耳廓。而哈尔也没想去打破这片尴尬，他的恶趣味让他想看看这个男人的窘态以及接下来的反应。  
他的嘴唇闭紧后抿了一下，又微微张开，红色的唇瓣像是被舔过的樱桃味糖果。  
“麻烦再给这位先生一杯酒。”他先朝着酒保磕磕绊绊开了口，然后再面朝哈尔，却不直视哈尔的眼睛。嘴角腼腆地抿成一道弯弯的弧线，蔚蓝的双眼绕着温柔，“你......你好，我叫巴塞洛缪艾伦，你可以叫我巴里......”  
“等等，你没必要跟我说关于你的这么多事情。”哈尔被这个初次见面的男人逗笑了，天哪，这个家伙太傻气了，“你是第一次搭讪男人对吗？”  
“不......我只是......”巴里揉乱了自己的头发，“好吧，对，我也是第一次来酒吧。是我的同伴们，那些女孩儿，我打赌输给了她们，于是她们让我来找你要电话号码，并且......或许聊上几分钟。”巴里试探着说。  
巴里扭过头看向卡座的方向，两个女孩朝他挥着手笑，巴里埋怨着撇了撇嘴，“银色头发的是凯特琳，棕色头发的是艾瑞丝，这就是她们俩的坏点子。”  
“我明白了，巴里。”哈尔从吧台上抽出一张餐巾纸，在纸上极其工整地写下了自己的电话号码，“所以你是......”  
“对，我最近才向我的朋友们出柜，这也是她们带我来这儿的原因。”  
“真有趣，让我给你买杯酒吧。”哈尔笑着说，这句话仿佛是自己成形，不经过大脑便从嘴里蹦出来。  
“不用了不用了。”巴里慌忙地摆摆手，“我......我没办法喝醉。”  
哈尔疑惑地看着巴里。  
“好吧，我来给你演示一下。”巴里找酒保要了三倍高纯度的伏特加，刻意放慢速度——相对于他的神速力而言——举起玻璃杯喝下几大口，他悄悄抬着眼看着面前还不知道名字的男人，蓝色的双眼在无色透明的酒精液面上摇晃，烈酒让巴里皱了皱眉。哈尔感觉自己的心脏突然跌进那片干净清澄的蔚蓝，像是溺水者疯狂追逐的危险水域，带有未知的挑战性。  
“嘿巴里，或许你可以慢点喝，没必要这么着急。”  
当哈尔刚刚说完，巴里就喝完了最后一杯，他用舌头舔了舔嘴角，粉红色的嘴唇浸渍着甜意与维多利亚式的温情。  
这是一种无形的挑逗。  
而有人挑逗你的时候，你没办法冷静思考——显然巴里这个单纯的书呆子小家伙根本没意识到这一点。哈尔低下头，不让自己像个愣头青一样盯着巴里看。但巴里偏偏不让他如意。  
巴里前倾身体凑近哈尔，用手指在哈尔的眼前晃了晃，试图吸引哈尔的一切注意，“你看看，我和之前没什么区别，就跟没喝酒一样。”  
他们挨得那么近，一肘间的距离在他们的心里近乎于无。哈尔闻到了他的香波味儿，是夏末田野边清清凉凉风风火火的迷迭香。那么近，那么近。成年男子身上的汗水味，披萨上的色拉酱汁味，柠檬与松脂油混合后的强烈酸甜香气，健怡可乐泼溅在衣服前襟的汽水味儿，杂七杂八，却令人莫名的心安与心动。  
哈尔拿起巴里给自己点的那杯金菲士，抿了一口。  
巴里看到哈尔右手中指上的戒指，眸色猛地一暗。“嘿我很抱歉，我不知道你现在正处于恋爱状态。”  
“不，这只是一枚普通戒指而已。”哈尔耸了耸肩，“就像你的右手中指也有一枚闪电型的戒指一样——那没什么特殊意义吧。”  
手上的灯戒散发出淡淡的绿光，巴里很快地瞥了一眼，若有所思。  
“我还没告诉你我的名字。我叫哈罗德乔丹，你可以叫我哈尔。”哈尔模仿着巴里的自我介绍，“当然，你也可以叫我全美国最帅气的飞行器试飞员。”  
“好的，最英俊的试飞员先生。”巴里笑了起来。  
“我只是与我的有钱朋友一起来中城玩，实际上我来自海滨城。”  
“海滨城？该不会是费里斯航空？我曾在你们的跑道做过测试。”  
“猜的真准。”  
“这不是猜，这是推理，天才。我是CCPD的物证技术科学家。”  
“好的，小科学家，如果你想来海滨城玩一玩，尽管给我打电话。你会给我打电话的吧？”  
“这要看情况。”巴里露出一个坏笑。  
“巴里，我想问问那个赌约是什么——你和你的女伴们打的赌。”  
“她们发现我一直在看着你，打的赌是你会不会看我一眼，而我赌的是你不会。”巴里眼里的光芒通明清亮，“那个赌注里的‘与你聊上几分钟’，是我自己加的。”他的笑容轻薄、稚气、短暂、明亮而稍纵即逝，像太阳带着光，像月亮照在冰面，突如其来闯进生活中。像埃尔多拉多的黄金国度，带着清脆悦耳的金属碰撞。像在高速公路上踩下油门不再松开，前往无垠畅想的巴比龙。像是坠落在星辰里的梦。

奥利接到哈尔激动不已的电话时，他与黛娜正在中城市中心的一家情侣主题饭店里共享烛光晚餐。  
“该死，奎恩，我想我遇到了我的命中注定。”


End file.
